Haruka Kasugano
Haruka Kasugano is the Yosuga no Sora protagonist. Haruka copes with the loss of his parents with a stout heart. Personality Personable, honest and kind, he forges lasting friendships with remarkable ease, though he is sometimes, childish and super protector. Haruka is well regarded around the village, as their grandfather was once a doctor there. The anime is faithful to the game and depicts arcs in which Haruka engages in romantic relationships with the heroines of the story. Appearance 170cm tall. Has short beige hair and black eyes. With a gentle appearance and slim profile, Haruka in many ways is the splitting image of his twin sister. He is pale and has average height. Plot Haruka parents passed away so his sister and he, having nowhere to go, come back to the village, to their grandparents house, hoping to reconstruct the shards of a shattered life. Once they arrive in the house, Haruka organizes the luggage with the help of Sora, and he goes to buy food, although he had trouble finding a supermarket. On the way, he hears the sound of a bike, even though he didn't see anyone behind him. Haru didn't notice her but a girl see's and recognizes him right away. When he arrives back to the house, Sora complains about Haruka arriving late. Haruka checks his cellphone and sees a bunch of messages and calls from Sora. She then shows the potato chips Haruka brought, starts eating it and returned to her room. Haruka sees the messages Sora sent to him, and answers her with "Sorry, I'm really sorry." Immediatelly, a reply from Sora came. Her reply was: "...Idiot." The following day, on the way back from the supermarket, the bags where too heavy and broke, and then a girl offered her help. When Haruka eyes meet with the girl eyes, an image instantly pass though his head, the girl gasps with an expression of shock then her expression quickly change to an expression of happiness, she then says/Haru then says: "Haru-chan?"/"Nao-chan?" After that, Nao firmly hugged Haruka, he says with a happy expression "Long time no see..." Nao is a childhood friend of Haruka and Sora that took care of them when they came to play in the village. Nao ask's Haruka if he is going to stay a summer vacation on the village but he explain to her of his parents, Nao says that if he had any problem he can tell her right away. Nao, then, helps Haruka to take the bags to his home. The following day, Nao visits Haruka house, Sora appears and seems to be angry when she sees Nao, she returns to the house without saying anything, later, Nao goes to school and Haruka worries about Sora attitude towards Nao and knocks on the door, after he leaves, Sora says Haruka is an idiot. The following day Sora says that she will not go to school because she don't had uniform, Nao rings the doorbell, Haruka offers her some coffee and they talk about Haruka parents accident, after that, they go to school. Haruka arrives in the classroom and introduces himself to his classmates, when he tries to erases his name on the board, the class rep says that she will erase it for him. Then, she introduces herself as Kozue Kuranaga and say's if he have any difficult he could talk to her about it, she tries to ask him to be his guide, but her shyness was more strong and her face turns red. After Kozue leaves, a classmate greets Haruka and introduces himself as Ryouhei Nakazato he tells him to just call him Ryouhei, when Haruka did it, the whole class become surprise and turned the attention to him like he touched something that shouldn't be touched, Ryouhei, though, didn't change his expression. Then, a girl with the aura of a small animal greets Haruka and ask's if it's okay to call him just Haru-kun, Haruka allows and Ryouhei introduces she as Akira Amatsume and tells Haru to just call her Akira. Then Ryouhei and Akira says to just call girl with refined and strict look as Kazu-chan, the girl became angry with Akira and Ryouhei for deciding that by themselves and scolded them, after that, the girl introduces herself as Kazuha Migiwa and became embarassed by her actions. In the next class Ryouhei and Akira say's that they are friends and it's revealed that Ryouhei repeated two year, (That's why the class became surprise in that moment) Ryouhei say's to not worry about that and the teacher say's to Haruka to get the printouts off Kuranaga or Migiwa. In the lunch time, Akira, Nao, Haruka, Kazuha and Ryouhei lunch together and it's revealed that Akira is a childhood friend of Haruka, (Kazuha screams in surprise.) and is shown that they went to catches cicadas and falled from a hill. (Kazuha screams again and asks if they were ok.) It revealed that the girl from the bike sound was indeed Akira as she says she saw Haruka coming from the supermarket. (Secretly) Haruka, then, remembers her. When the class ends, Kozue ask him how was his first day, he says that it was exhausting but that he can't allow he to be going like this and that he have to get used to it soon. She says that he did a good job and gives the printouts and notes to him plus the localization and the number of the shop where he should buy the uniforms. Haruka thanks her and she says that if she can be of assistance she will help. She tries to say that if he want to copy her notes he can do it anytime, but, Ryouhei interrupt her by saying Haruka is already catching her on his first day, Kozue says he just doing a favor to him and Ryouhei ask's if she can help him too, Kozue quickly leaves saying: "Good job today." Ryouhei says that he jealous of Haruka for having all this attention in he's first day, then he asks Haruka to go with him to eat something but he told Ryouhei that he has to go home quickly because of his sister. When they left school, Ryouhei and Haruka meet Akira, Nao and Kazuha, plus a maid waiting for Kazuha, when leading her to the car, the maid apologized, Haruka asks if Kazuha is an Ojou-sama, Akira and Ryouhei says that she is and that her father is a politician as they go home. Once Haruka arrives at home, there aren't any food, he say's to Sora if anything happen to call him on cellphone, after that he goes to buy food, after Haruka leaves the house, he receives a message with the subject "Sweets" from Sora. On the way, he meet Nao and she introuces "Takano", a supermarket that comes twice a week. After he buy's what he had to buy, the shopkeeper say's to Nao to come's whenever she want's with her boyfriend, Haruka got surprise and Nao turns red and explain that he just a neighbor to her and the shopkeeper starts to laugh. They go to other shop buy rice and Nao say's to the shopkeeper that Haruka is staying at Kasugano-sensei (Haruka grandfather) place and the shopkeeper quickly lowered the rice price, Haruka ask if it's ok to buy with such a low price and Nao say's that it's ok because Haruka grandfather helped a huge amount of people. After that, Haruka and Nao arrives at Haruka house and Nao leaves waving until Haruka was far, but she didn't enter her house, rather, she was going to someplace else. When Haruka enters the house, Ryouhei called him and he ask Haruka about how his family doing, he explain about his parents, after that, Haruka quicky changes the subject. When they ended talking, Sora appears and ask Haruka to make food for her. At night, Sora complains about mosquitoes being noisy , Haru tries to catch them but it’s too difficult, Sora pick’s hair spray and starts to spread over the room trying to kill the mosquitoes, Haruka tries to stop her but it’s too late and the room is with the smell of hair spray, Sora decides to sleep in Haruka’s room. The next morning, Kozue ask Haruka if his going well on school and Haruka says he is doing his best, Kozue tries to say that she wants to help him… However, her shyness spoke louder again. Akira appears and invite Haruka to buy lunch together, Ryouhei go with them and Nao shows up on the way. When they finish buying it, they come back to the classroom, meet Kazuha and randomly shares the (Strange) food among them. In the afternoon, Haruka meet Akira and they go to the shrine, when they arrive, Akira teaches Haruka how to workship and Haruka meet a cat (Master) that Akira takes care of as Akira go to feed him. When Akira returned she gives Haruka a cup of barley tea. The following day, Akira and Kazuha arrives together at school, Haruka ask them if they live nearby and they say that they just meet on the way and that Kazuha gave a ride to Akira, Ryouhei arrives and they talk about fitting everyone in Kazuha car. (Though with that, they only tease Kazuha.) When lunch time begins, Akira and Kazuha leave Ryouhei and Haruka to lunch together, in the classroom, Haruka ask Ryouhei if he teased Kazuha too much and he says that when they’re not lunching with he they always lunch by themselves. Haruka asks if Kazuha and Akira where always close like that and Ryouhei says that they were already close on primary school since he knew them by a long time. When they ended talking about that, Ryouhei asks Haruka if he wants to pick someone since he got a pretty face, Ryouhei notices Kozue in the class passing by and says that even she is ok; Kozue scolded him for spreading rumors like that. Ryouhei ask Kozue that if Haruka invited her to lunch together despite Ryouhei being there what she would say. Kozue says she would not mind; then Ryouhei asks if it was just Haruka and her lunching together. Kozue says that she would not mind too, (As she turns red) and Ryouhei asks if it were just he and her, Kozue immediately says, “I’d pass.” Haruka says that even though Ryouhei is like that he helped him somehow and he thanks Kozue for worrying about he, Kozue says its ok and leaves the classroom. Haruka wonders why Kozue goes all red when talking to them and Ryouhei says that she insult him and hates him but on inside… Haruka immediately says “No way.” they laugh together. Haruka thinks about inviting Kozue and everyone else to lunch together when they get the chance. When the class ends, Akira starts talking about Kazuha viola and she says that she started to play because her mother played piano and she wanted to be like her, when they leave, the maid appears again to escort Kazuha home in the car. At this point, the story continues in different routes. Haruka na Sora Coming soon! Relationships 'Family' *Mr. Kasugano (father) (deceased) *Mrs. Kasugano (mother) (deceased) *Sora Kasugano (younger twin sister) *Kasugano distant family relatives (mentioned in episode 12) *Grandparents (mentioned) 'Friends' *Ryouhei Nakazato 'Romance' *Nao Yorihime *Akira Amatsume *Kazuha Migiwa *Motoka Nogisaka *Sora Kasugano *Kozue Kuranaga (In Haruka na Sora only) *Yahiro Ifukube (In Haruka na Sora only) Trivia *He was a virgin until he met Nao and ended up getting molested by her due to Nao seducing him in their childhood. *He's the first to commit incestuous actions, having kissed his own sister, Sora. *He's the first character to cheat on his girlfriend with another lover. *He's the first character to have a lover who's significantly older than him. *He's the first character to stop someone from commiting suicide. *He's the first character to be very popular with the girls. *He's the first character to be a victim of molestation, having been seduced by Nao. Gallery Haruka-profile-pic.jpg|Haruka 5dmbnq.png|Haruka popular with the girls as a child. Ep_155628_1.png|Haruka with his family. Yosuga-no-sora-12-final-23.jpg|Sad Haru. 2011-03-21-385748.jpeg|Yahiro kissing Haruka. (Yahiro route) (Haruka na Sora) EZ21dL.jpg|Haruka holding Kozue hands. (Kozue route) (Haruka na Sora) DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_598.jpg|Haruka helping Motoka. (Motoka route) DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_415.jpg|Haruka in a date with Akira. (Akira route) Yosuga.no.Sora.full.314851.jpg|Haruka kissing Nao. (Nao route) DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_520.jpg|Haruka with Kazuha playing in the festival. (Kazuha route) DragoonlordCelberosYosuganosora_111.jpg|Haruka and Sora in the bed. (Sora route) Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Students Category:Kasugano Family Category:Orphans Category:Heterosexuals Category:Lovers Category:Characters Category:List of characters Category:Spouses Category:Fathers